Drabbles à la Nanodayo !
by Rukame
Summary: "-Vous étonnez pas si vous voyez Dark Vador boire un milk-shake avec Kuroko , c'est Shin-chan qui écrit ! -La ferme Takao ." Hum...Des drabbles humoristiques racontez par notre algue à lunettes préféré ! Bon, un peu de couples et Takao en guise d'assistant aussi... Pour le fun
1. Prologue HS : Kagami no Hémorragie

**Prologue HS : Kagami no Hémorragie!**

_Disclamer et tralalalère etc..._

_C'est joli le fond noir, vas-y, met-le!_

* * *

_**Kagami** et **Kuroko** avaient finit de s'entraîner ensemble. **Kuroko** regagna en premier les vestiaires et Kagami, lui, partit chercher à boire._  
_Après avoir fini une bouteille de 1L, le tigre se dirigea dans les vestiaires pour se changer._  
_Il ouvrit la porte_  
_**Kuroko** se changeait. Il était complètement dénudé. Non... Vraiment nu. Heu... Sans caleçon quoi. Pourquoi ? Me posez pas la question._  
_**Kagami** referma la porte.__Pourquoi il réagissait comme ça? Ce sont tout les deux des hommes ! Après un vif rire il re-ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers son casier._

_**Kuroko** l'interpela (toujours sans caleçon)_

**-Kagami-kun...**

**-Q-Q-Q-QUOI ?! **

**-Tu saignes du nez. C'est louche.**

**-C'TOI QUI EST LOUCHE !**

* * *

_-La prochaine fois, c'est Shin-chan qui raconte! Préparez vos parachutes !_

_-TAKAO!_

**m(_ _)m**


	2. Histoire I : Un club très particulier

**Histoire I : Un club _très_ particulier**

Merci beaucoup pour vos messages et vos follows , autant en même pas 2 jour, j'en suis très heureuse. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour les prochain Drabbles à venir ! Je vais prendre le temps de vous répondre

-Maintenant que tu as fait tes remerciements, tu peux déguerpir de la Fic.

Q-Q-Quoi ?! Mais attends...

-*fait un trois points avec la tête de Rukame comme ballon*

-Maintenant, à moi de prendre les rênes. Nanodayo.

* * *

**Une table.**  
**Un problème commun.**  
**L'heure est grave.**

**-Midorima Shintarou...**

Nous avons tout les deux une raison d'être ici. Un problème qui nous empêche de vivre normalement.

**-Hyuga Junpei...**

Pourquoi serais-je avec un joueur de Seirin, qui plus est leur shooter ? Mon sois disant passant 'rival '(aux premiers degrés comme je shoot moi aussi).

**-Voilà vos burgers ! Je vous souhaite un bon appétit... **

La serveuse partie, nous restions tous les deux silencieux. On se fixait... Sans entamer notre repas. Puis il prit enfin la parole

**-Je sais que tu ressens la même chose que moi.**

Oui, il avait raison. Nous ressentons tout les deux la même chose et nous nous sommes retrouvés aujourd'hui pour en parler. En conclure. Nous entraider dans cette impasse.

**-Hier... **_Commença celui-ci, mais sans vraiment oser._

**-Parle. Il le faut.**_ Insistais-je_

Il pinça sa lèvre et finit par éclater en larmes. Je sortis un mouchoir et le lui passa.

**-Une blague de Toto n'est ce pas.**

**-Oui... **_Répondit-il en se mouchant le nez,_** C'en est trop! J'ai beau lui dire de se taire ou de se suicider à chaque fois qu'il fait une blague pourrîtes, je ne peux plus le supporter... Tous les jours... Même au téléphone... Pire que la nourriture que nous prépare le Coach...**

Ce Izuki Shuun, il a beau être tranquille et inoffensif , il arrive à faire craquer son capitaine.

**-Hier aussi pour moi, il m'a chanté « Je t'aime à mourir » pendant... Une... Heure... **_Dis-je,_** Je n'ai même pas pu écouter mon horoscope. Et chaque jour "Shin-chan ! Shin-chan !"**

**-H-Horrible...**

Soudain, la porte du restaurant s'ouvra, Kasamatsu entra alors et nous chercha du regard. Il se dirigea vers nous et regarda derrière lui comme si il voulait savoir s'il n'était pas suivis...

**-Heu... C'est ici le club des coéquipiers qui vous ****** à vous rendre la vie dure... ?**

**-Assieds-toi Kasamatsu Yukio, je comptais vous présentez mon plan... J'ai déjà pensée à l'étouffement , méthode tranquille et silencieuse puis[...]  
**

* * *

_-Ahaha ! Marrante cette histoire ! T'as beaucoup d'imagination !_

_-..._

_-Shin-chan... C'est vraiment arrivé ?_

_-..._

_-AH ! Maintenant que tu le dis, j'me rappelle de la fois ou j'ai chanté cette chanson..._

_-..._

_-Jt'énerve vraiment autant que ça...?_

_-..._

_-Tu veux que je te console avec une autre chanson...? Je ferais de mon mieux cette fois !_

_-..._

_-Sa te dis un « Et on fait tourner les serviettes »... ?_

_-..._

_-Allez... ! **Et on fait tourner les serviettes** !_

**_-/RECHERCHE GOOGLE : COMMENT TUER QUELQU'UN RAPIDEMENT ET EFFICACEMENT EN LE FAISANT SOUFFRIR DE MÊME/_**

_-Je vois ! Tu veux mettre la chanson sur internet ! Mets-le en Karaoké et je vais installer les micros..._

_-**Takao...**_

_- "**Girouettes!"**...Shin-chan? Il y a une aura bizarre autour de toi..._

**/SBBLAAAM/**

* * *

Ne vous inquiétez pas Takao est toujours vivant et moi aussi...

_A la prochaine !_

_**-Nanodayo.**_

**m(_ _)m  
**


	3. Histoire II P1 : Baby Takao

**Histoire II P1 : Baby Takao **

_Merci pour vos com's, follows... Vous êtes vraiment sympas ! Ce qui n'est pas le cas du narrateur de l'histoire... Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire..._

_-Hum?_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**En ce jour de pluie, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Ce n'était pas un jour de chance pour les cancers.**

Alors que j'attendais la venue de Takao pour qu'il pousse la charrette et nous emmène à notre entraînement habituel, il n'était toujours pas là... En essayant de l'appeler, je tombais toujours sur son stupide répondeur... Agacée, je décidai d'aller voir directement chez lui pour voir ce qu'il foutait.

J'arrivai devant une grand maison style japonais. Ces parents devaient être riche pour lui offrir un tel édifice...

**-Takao ! Ouvre la porte !**_ Criais-je_

Personne ne répondait, je coulissai alors cette porte, bien sur évaluant son taux d'intelligence, il ne l'a peut-être jamais fermé à clé...

La maison : un désordre finit. Bon, c'est un peu normal, il habite seul. Mais un peu de propreté non de dieu...

Je me dirigeai de pièce en pièce toujours en criant son nom à mon habitude dans l'espoir qu'il me réponde. Je me retrouvai alors devant sa chambre...

_Le tonnerre frappa._

Aussi désastreux que la maison toute entière. Des posters de basketteur qui se décollait du mur, une console de jeux encore allumée. Des chips sur les tatamis... Soudain, j'aperçus quelque chose qui gigotait sous son drap. Ça devait surement être lui... Je me dirigeai énerves vers le futon et prit le drap.

**-Takao... Ça suffit sors...**

Et là. Ce qui se trouvait juste en dessous de mon nez. Ce fut un bébé. Un bébé ressemblant à deux gouttes d'eau à Takao, ayant les mêmes habits de Takao et le même sourire débile dessiner sur son visage.

**-Shin-chan ! **_S'exclama le petit être tout heureux_

Un cri d'épouvante sortit de ma bouche, je tombai à terre et reculai jusqu'à la porte pour finir par me cogner.

**-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA...**

Ce môme se rapprocha de plus en plus vers moi. Il riait aux éclat exactement comme l'imbécile habituelle que je connaissais.

**-TAKAAAOO !**

_Quelque minutes plus tard..._

Je l'avais attaché à la chaise de son bureau pour qu'il évite de bouger. Que c'est, il passé ?! Takao se serait changé en bébé ?! Mais c'est irrationnel !

La réaction que j'eu en premier, ce fut de regarder l'horoscope de Takao. Scorpion, je crois...

« Aujourd'hui, les scorpions auront une vague de jeunesse en eux ! Profite-en ! »

Un autre cri d'épouvante résonna dans la maison.

Que faire ?! C'est complètement impossible ! On est dans un manga de sport, pas de magie !

**-Shin-chan... Faim !**

Je regardais le petit hommes bavé de partout. Il me regardait avec une tête affamée.

**-Crève de faim, j'en ai rien à faire !**

C'est alors qu'il changea complètement de visage. Ces yeux se mirent à se remplir d'eau et sa lèvre se remontait jusqu'à son nez

**-Non... Attend... Ne pleure pas...!**

**-SHIN-CHAN MECHANT ! BAAAAAH !**

Il pleurait intensément fort...Vraiment, je déteste ça... Les enfants !

Je me dirigeai alors vers la cuisine... Rien du tout dans le frigo bon pour les gamins, je le portai alors hors de la maison et le jetai dans la charrette. Il pleurait toujours, les voisins me regardaient mal et prenaient de pitié Takao.

**-C'est bon ! Arrête, je t'emmène dans un restaurant... Le plus proche...**

Je n'aurais jamais cru une seule fois dans ma vie que c'est moi cette fois qui allait pédaler et que ce Takao allait rester assis bien tranquillement...

Arrivez devant le Fast-food. Je pris l'enfant et fis un sprint vers la caisse. Peut-être que si j'imagine que ce gars est un ballon, ça va mieux aller.

**-UN MENU ENFANT ! **_Ordonnais-je_

**-Tout... Tout de suite monsieur...**

**-Midorima-kun ?**

J'avais reconnu cette voix. Je tournai alors doucement la tête vers la file d'attente d'a coter. Toute l'équipe de Seirin me regardait avec des gros yeux. Takao avait arrêté de pleurer. Il semblait se moquer de moi maintenant.

Les joueurs de Seirin éclatèrent de rire à leur tour. À part Kuroko.

* * *

_Pour l'instant, je ne publie qu'une première partie. J'ai peur de dépasser 1000 mot c'est pour ça...(Un drabble fait 1000 mots) _

_Go pour la suite ! Nanodayo!_


	4. Histoire II P2 : Baby Takao

**Histoire II P2 : Baby Takao**

_Voici la suite les gens..._

* * *

_Quelque petite minutes plus tard..._

Takao en mettait de partout. Il était assis sur mes genoux en train d'engloutir son hamburger. Devant nous, tout les Serins aussi choqués que je le fus quand j'ai vu Takao comme ça.

**-A... Attends, c'est Takao ça ?** _Commença l'aigle_

_-_**Pff..**_. Rit un autre _

**-Midorima, t'es vraiment atteint...!** _Me dis Kagami toujours en train de rire_

**-Je ne suis pas atteint ! Ce môme c'est vraiment Takao !**

**-Shin-chan! SOIF! **_Cria le petit être dans mes oreilles_

Il me regardait avec une tête d'enfant déshydratés

**-Crève de soif!**

Il se remit alors a pleurer. Kuroko me le prit alors des mains et commença à le bercer. Il la toute de suite fait taire.

**-Midorima-kun, tu ne dois pas être aussi cruel avec les enfants.**

**-C'est pas un enfant! C'est cet IMBÉCILE DE TAKAO!**

Takao me tira alors la langue. Pourquoi ce gars m'énerve autant quand il a rapetissé que quand il était grand...

**-Bon, on ne peut pas trop rester ici. On a un match amical dans quelque minute, on doit y aller. **_Dit la fille de Seirin_** Bonne chance, Midorima-kun ... !**

Kuroko me rendit Takao en me lança un regard meurtrier (enfin, quand je dis qu'il me lançait un de ces regards, c'est le même que d'habitude) et l'équipe sortit du magasin toujours avec un Kagami mort de rire.

Il ne restait plus que lui est moi. Après qu'il est bien mangé, nous sommes sortis dehors à l'air frais. Oui, car de l'air, j'en avais besoin.

**-Shin-chan ! Shin-chan ! Vélo !**

Il se cramponna dans la charrette pour essayer d'y monter, en vain. Je m'approchai alors et l'aidai à prendre place.

**-Tu veux faire un tour n'est ce pas...**

Il me lança un regard d'incompréhension. C'est vrai ça, moi aussi, je ne comprenais pourquoi je faisais ça... Mais pourquoi ne pas profitez un peu d'un Takao inoffensif et tout petit ?

Je pédalais, encore et encore. Il tenait ma veste pour s'accrocher. On arriva alors prêt du lac. Épuisé, je posai Takao sur l'herbe à côté de moi.

**-Shin-chan ?**

Cette fois-ci, il me regardait d'une mine triste. Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer. Il voyait très bien que je n'étais pas au plus grand de ma forme.

**-Takao, dis-moi... Tu vas rester comme ça ? Tu ne vas plus être le Takao agaçant de tous les jours ? **_(même si tu l'es aussi maintenant)_** On ne va plus pouvoir faire de match ? Un autre te remplacera ? Je ne pourrais plus jamais te frapper quand tu fais une connerie ou te crier dessus quand tu te moques de mes objets chanceux ? Hein, Takao ?**

C'est inouï, moi qui souhaitais tout le temps que Takao disparaissent de ma vue, voilà que j'avais envie qu'il revienne. Je le voulais vraiment

J'enlevai alors mes lunettes et regardai le petit Takao qui lui me regardait toujours avec cet air d'incompréhension.

**-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu voulais que je te reconnaisse, Takao ?***

Soudain, mon portable sonna, je remis mes lunettes et regardai l'écran. Il affichait le numéro de...

**-Qui est-ce ?!**

**-SHIIIIIIN-CHHAAN!**

C'était bien la voix de Takao, elle venait du portable, mais aussi de derrière moi. Je me retournai vivement et vis cet imbécile courir à toute vitesse vers moi. Sur le coup, j'ai tout de suite regarder le môme à côté de moi. Puis ensuite Takao. Et après le petit. Puis Takao.

Au début, j'ai cru qu'il allait sauter sur moi. Mais il sauta dans les bras du petit bébé.

**-SOSUKE! J'ai cru... J'ai cru... Que je t'avais perdue... Pleura celui-ci en serrant le garçon dans ces bras.**

So...suke?

**-Shin-chan... T'aurais dû me prévenir que tu voulais t'occuper de mon frère.**

**-Ton...frère?**

Je m'écroulai alors par terre. Takao n'est jamais devenu petit, et ce petit n'était d'autre que son frère. J'aurais dû me douter, l'autre jour, il a demandé au capitaine un uniforme pour enfant. Et il m'avait bien dit la semaine dernière qu'il allait s'occuper de son frère. Mais la ressemblance m'a surpris... Et...

**-Qu'est-ce qui te prend de laisser un enfant tout seul chez-toi ?!**

**-Je suis parti aller acheter une course juste à côte pour lui. Puis après j'ai entendu des cris venant de chez moi. Je suis alors parti voir à toute vitesse, mais il n'y avait plus personne. J'ai fait alors le tour de la ville et alors que j'avais baissé les bras, je vous ai aperçu, toi et Sosuke.**

Je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir soulagé ou être énerves contre cet imbécile. Je regardais alors l'enfant, il se démenait des bras de Takao pour venir vers moi. À contre cœur, je le pris dans mes bras et il m'embrassa sur la joue. Takao le reprit alors instantanément.

**-Oi ! Sosuke ! Shin-chan est à moi !**

Je n'avais pas vraiment compris ce qu'il voulait dire néanmoins cela me fit sourire. Puis, comme de par hasard : il y avait une barre en fer juste à côté de moi ! (Quel hasard)

**-Takao... Tu sais qu'à cause de toi, j'ai passé la journée la plus éprouvante de ma vie... Nanodayo...**

-**Quoi ?! Mais c'est moi qui ai le plus souffert ! ...Attends! Shin-chan ! Pose cette barre !**

**-TAKAO !**

Sosuke rigola de bon cœur et alors que j'allais frapper Takao, il attrapa mon pantalon

**-Shin-chan! _Nanodayo..._**_Dit, il en changeant le ton de sa voix_

Takao explosa de rire. Je l'envoyai alors dans le lac en faisant un 3 points.

* * *

_A la revoyure, et n'oubliez pas :_

_-Nanodayo !_

_-TAKAO! RENDS-MOI MES LUNETTES !_

_*/!\ SPOIL : Dans le chapitre 180, lors du match contre Akashi, Midorima eu un Flash Back où il se remémorait sa rencontre avec Takao, c'est dans ce passage qu'on retrouve ma phrase._


	5. Histoire III : C'est l'histoire d'une

**Histoire III : C'est l'histoire d'une armoire**

Il m'est arrivé un truc horrible ! J'étais partie en pique-nique au lac et au lieu de jeter du pain au pigeon, je leur ai jetée mon portable ! Et BAM ! Mon appareil se retrouve explosé au bord de l'eau. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tout les drabbles que j'avais écrit (dans l'appli Mémo) ai disparut en même temps !

-Ta confondue une miche de pain avec ton portable. *Pouffe de rire*

On verra si tu rigoleras plus après la Fic... Bref, pour l'incident, je vais essayer le plus vite possible de réécrire tous ça sur ordinateur, pour l'instant, j'en ressors un ancien que j'avais fait il y a longtemps (même si j'hésitais à le supprimer, car il ne me plaisait pas)

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

1 heure du matin, mon portable sonna à tue-tête, impossible de pouvoir se rendormir avec la sonnerie de Mario que m'a mit cet imbécile de Takao*... Frustrée et agacée, j'attrapai le portable a moitié réveillé.*

**[APPEL ENTRANT]**

**[TAKAO _(ou)_ PERSONNE SUSCEPTIBLE D'ÊTRE IGNORER]**

Pourquoi est-ce que j'en étais sûr ? (Enfin, non, j'hésitai avec un appel de Kise)

**-Takao, je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler la...**

**\-SHIN-CHAN ! TON OBJET CHANCEUX DU JOUR... !/**

J'ai fait appel a toute l'équipe Shutoku pour m'aidez à ramener mon objet chanceux du jour dans la remorque. Oui car cette objet était, très... 'Encombrant' d'où l'appel de Takao hier soir.

**-Tu nous le revaudras Midorima...**_Me fit remarquer Otsubo en portant un pied de l'objet,_

**-Je plains déjà Takao, lui qui va poussé ça toute la journée...**_Dit Kiyoshi en portant un autre pied_

**-Ouvre la remorque Takao !** _On arrive ! En dit un autre_

Nous portions tous les quatre les pieds de l'armoire pour sortir de la maison et le placé dans le véhicule. Après l'avoir enfin posé _(ND : N'allez pas savoir comment une remorque peut contenir une armoire, c'est la magie du manga)_, Takao s'approcha de moi.

**-Heu... Enfaite...**

**-Takao, si tu continues à parler pour rien, on va manquer la première heure de Math Nanodayo...**

**-Mais...!**

Alors que je m'installai dans la remorque, l'armoire commença alors à tanguer à cause de mon poids en plus.

**-MIDORIMA ! ATTENTION !**

Trop tard, l'armoire glissa** et s'effondra. Vous vous imaginez peut-être de la suite.

* * *

_Le lendemain._

**-Midorima-san, vous avez de la visite.**

Ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans la chambre et le capitaine posa des fleurs sur la table de nuit.

**-Je ne suis pas encore mort... **

**-Pourtant, tu as failli, heureusement que Takao t'avait poussé et que grâce à ça, tu en sors qu'avec une fracture.**

**-Mais cloué au lit pendant une semaine...** _L'interrompis-je_

Je remarquais Takao stressé et nerveux restant bien derrière les autres. Il semblait se reprocher quelque chose.

**-Midorima eu de la malchance aussi prêt de son objet chanceux...C'est impressionnant.**

**-Mais si Takao avait bien lu l'horoscope rien ne...!**

Takao sauta sur Kiyoshi pour le faire taire. J'ouvris grand mes yeux à l'entente de cette nouvelle.

**-****Takao, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire.** _Demandais-je d'une voix totalement seraine et calme,_

**-Voyons Shin-chan de quoi tu parles...**

Je me levai de mon lit et brandis mes béquilles vers lui, il levait ces mains en l'air en signe d'innocence (ce qui ne servait a rien, puisqu'il n'était pas innocent) tout en reculant à ma venue.

**-C'était bien l'armoire l'objet chanceux d'hier, Takao~ ?**

**-Heu... Bah... Attends ! Oi, c'est toi qui es dans la faute, j'ai essayé de te le dire, mais... Enfaite...J'ai juste confondu l'horoscope de cette année et de l'année dernière et... Une armoire ?! Tu crois vraiment toujours en ce genre de truc... Attend...! Oi ! Si je n'avais pas été là... Lâche cette béquille...**

**-Takao~**

L'équipe recula terrifier par l'aura meurtrière qui s'émana en moi.

**-Je lui enfonce la béquille dans la bouche ou je le balance par la fenêtre ?**

**-Shin-chan, pitié !**

J'ai fini par le balancer par la fenêtre, mes deux béquilles dans ça bouche.

**-Maman, y'a un pervers étalé sur le sol.**

**-Ne regarde pas mon chéri, partons !**

* * *

Tu rigoles encore Takao ? Avec deux béquilles dans la bouche, ça doit être difficile.

-LBA FREKL !

Oui, oui, c'est ça.

-Nanodayo.

_*Rimes empruntés dans le livret de blagues d'Izuki Shuun, petit remerciement rapide..._

_**Oui, une armoire peut glisser. Ne soyez pas surpris. C'est la magie du manga._


End file.
